


never know who you'll find

by aarobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Speed Dating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarobron/pseuds/aarobron
Summary: "Well," Robert says, an air of confidence that has Aaron slightly jealous. He's never found it this easy. "You look like you're desperate to get out of this room. And I can't see the fire - unless you're on about that bad dye job over there." He points with his thumb over his shoulder, to the bloke that was trying to flirt with Aaron earlier.It startles a laugh out of Aaron and Robert's grin grows wider, easier. "The guy on the table next to us," He says, lowering his voice. "I, uh - I slept with him once but he's not my type, and he's just a bit obsessed with me now." His tone is half-joking even though he's completely serious.Robert nods morosely. "Yeah, I can see it," He sighs. "I mean, who wouldn't be? Obsessed with you, that is." His eyes are light and sparkling, tongue poking between his lips, and Aaron feels his heart grow a little tighter.or,the speed dating au no one asked for





	never know who you'll find

**Author's Note:**

> my 20th fic on this website! had to celebrate it with a bit of fluff, didn't i?
> 
> loosely based on [kissing strangers by DNCE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzZWXrlDj-A)
> 
> enjoy x

"Adam," Aaron huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. The building looms over them, tall and imposing. He _hates_ it. "I don't want to do this."

Adam just laughs, the traitor, bold and booming across the empty car park. That's another reason it's not a good idea - the place seems dead. "Stop pouting about it, you already promised!"

And then he's already walking towards the centre, casually, like it's not going to eat him alive. Aaron disagrees. Regardless, he catches up; jogs to Adam's side and then pulls him back by the shoulder before he can push the double doors open.

"It's _speed dating_ , Adam," He hisses, glancing around like Cain is going to jump out at any moment and take the piss.

"Exactly," Adam nods enthusiastically. "There's so many people here you may well be in with a chance of finding someone who puts a smile on your face!" He's cackling again, shoving at Aaron's shoulder with his stupid clumsy hands and serious lack of grace.

Aaron stumbles, then steadies himself without uncrossing his arms, and he kicks at the gravel on the floor. He is _not_ pouting. 

"Oh, come on," Adam groans, flinging his arm around Aaron's shoulders. "It can't be that bad, can it? Just be grateful that I took the time to find an LGBT community centre. And put your bottom lip away, you look like a petulant child."

Aaron physically recoils, pulls out of his best friend's grip and frowns. "Keep using big words and someone might actually think you're smart," He mutters. He glances at the door, squares up. If he's going to do this, he's doing it all guns blazing. 

"At least they won't think I'm a miserable fucker!" Adam calls in a sing-song voice, already pushing his way through the bright blue double doors.

He sighs - _not_ petulantly - and drags his heels as he follows, making the walk a solid ten seconds longer than it should've been. Adam's already brandishing two clipboards and a blinding grin, nodding towards the hard plastic seats in the corner. He hands one over when they sit down, and Aaron stares at the form.

"Why do they want my _phone number_?" He scoffs, scribbling his name so it's almost illegible. "My _address_ \- Adam, this was a bad idea. We need to go."

Adam giggles, honest to god giggles, and he snatches the clipboard from Aaron's hands and begins filling it out for him. "No chance!" He crows, sounding all too pleased with himself.

"No, c'mon," Aaron sighs, watching his best friend stand up. When that doesn't stop him, he turns to begging. "Please, Adam, we don't have to do this. We can go to that bar you like in town! I'll even take you to a strip club!" He's about ten seconds away from falling to his knees and crying when Adam hands the forms over the counter, to the _campest_ guy Aaron's ever seen in his life. His name tag reads George in swirly letters and hearts dotted all over the place.

"So, Adam... _Aston_ -" George says, but Adam cuts him off with a snicker.

He smirks when George looks at him expectantly. Aaron just wants the floor the swallow him whole. "It's Aaron," The traitor confirms.

"Aaron. Whatever," George sighs, waving a dismissive hand in their general direction. "You're both in group one, which means you sit at the table and let people come to you. Here are your name tags - _please_ don't take them off. Go and sit down, we'll be starting soon."

Adam fists a hand in the sleeve of Aaron's hoodie and forcefully drags him through another set of double doors, into the actual community centre and it's- it's exactly like Aaron expected. There's plastic gingham tablecloths covering each table, all different neon colours and looking like they used to grace the shelves of Poundland, with a single, stiff artificial daisy sitting in the centre.

"How tacky," Aaron scoffs, letting Adam push him into the seat furthest away from the door. Great. There goes his escape plan. He's sat next to a jukebox that looks like it's seen better days, and it's blaring out George Michael like it's going out of fashion. He can feel the headache already.

"Lighten up!" Adam scolds, frowning for the first time since they got here. "You never know, you might just find the love of your life!" 

Aaron makes a point of glancing around, turning his head left and right. There's a few people here, all seated at tables like they are. His gaze stops on a guy with bright red dyed hair, smirking at Aaron. He looks like a _flame_. He looks _ridiculous_. "Shame we're in the same group," Flame-head drawls, eyes dragging up and down Aaron's body. "We could've made a great team." 

"Really?" Aaron scoffs, staring right back. "'Cause I'd say it's a blessing." Flame-head averts his gaze, stares down at the table, cheeks as red as his hair. 

The traitor kicks him in the shin sharply before he has a chance to move away. "Stop being a dick," He hisses, with a face like he's maybe decided this was a bad idea.

Yeah. Aaron could've told him that for free.

He's about to get up and leave like he should have done five minutes ago when George walks in, trailed by the other group of men. He tries not to look at them because it's not like there's anyone he's actually going to _want_ , so he focuses on George instead. He's trying to work out the logistics of his skinny jeans as he starts talking, and decides that if he's doing this then he'd probably better listen. "So!" He calls, clapping his hands together. He still looks as bored as he did at the reception, though. "Group one - stay where you are. Group two will move round to each table in three minute intervals until we're all done. If you like the person, check yes. If you don't, check no. Two yeses will have their numbers passed on. That's all there is to it, okay?" And then he sits in a chair in the corner, hand hovering over a bell that reminds Aaron of the one he had in primary school for lunchtime, even though he's staring at his phone.

The bell signals and the first bloke sits opposite Aaron. He's not _bad_ looking, if you're into built-like-a-brick-shithouse-with-Gandalf's-beard kind of guys. But Aaron's not. He doesn't really know what to say, so he smiles numbly. The guy launches into a spiel, clearly having done this a few times. "Nice to meet you," He grins. "I'm Jamie."

Aaron shakes his hand out of politeness but he can hear Adam from the next table either. "I'm not gay," The traitor explains. "I'm here with a friend." 

He snorts and half-listens to Adam's conversation as he makes mindless conversation with Jamie, and then ticks no as the bell sounds again. This is exactly why he didn't want to come, boring smalltalk with boring men. It's the last thing he wants to do.

He doesn't look up until the next one sits down, and then- "Pete?" 

Pete looks as uncomfortable as Aaron feels, but he forces out a smile. "Hi," He says quietly.

"Why are you here?" Aaron asks, frowning. He ticks no straight away - he already has Pete's number. 

"I'm here with Finn," The oldest Barton explains, glancing to the table two away. Finn's sitting there looking squirrelly and awkward like he always does. The other man looks bored. 

_Wait._

Aaron turns in his chair and catches Adam's attention, and Jamie looks mildly put out at having his conversation interrupted, but Aaron ignores him. "Did you do this on purpose?" He hisses, throwing his head in Finn's direction. "Did you do this to set us up? Because I already told you-"

"No!" The traitor exclaims, angling his body away from Jamie. "I didn't know he was going to be here! I mean, I heard about it from him, but I didn't think he'd actually _come_. You know what he's like." He's frowning but his eyes are glinting, like it's put an idea into his head.

Aaron scoffs. "He told you about it, Adam. How did you not think he was going to be here?" He turns back towards Pete and ignores Adam's calls. "So, how's the farm?" He decides that smalltalk with someone he knows is better than smalltalk with strangers, but just as Pete opens his mouth to reply, the bell rings and he grimaces an apology. 

The room shuffles again, and a blonde man sits down, but Aaron only has slightly panicked eyes for Finn, who's slowly encroaching, who's one table away now and keeps darting glances at Aaron. "I'm Robert," The man introduces with a blinding smile, but Aaron can't stop gazing around the room, wondering whether any of the windows will open wide enough for him to climb out of. "Okay... Where's the fire?" 

Aaron trains his gaze on the man - on _Robert_ \- and frowns. "What?" 

"Well," Robert says, an air of confidence that has Aaron slightly jealous. He's never found it this easy. "You look like you're desperate to get out of this room. And I can't see the fire - unless you're on about that bad dye job over there." He points with his thumb over his shoulder, to the bloke that was trying to flirt with Aaron earlier. 

It startles a laugh out of Aaron and Robert's grin grows wider, easier. "The guy on the table next to us," He says, lowering his voice. "I, uh - I slept with him once but he's not my type, and he's just a bit obsessed with me now." His tone is half-joking even though he's completely serious.

Robert nods morosely. "Yeah, I can see it," He sighs. "I mean, who wouldn't be? Obsessed with you, that is." His eyes are light and sparkling, tongue poking between his lips, and Aaron feels his heart grow a little tighter.

"Do you talk to all the boys like this?" Aaron teases, and he feels Robert hook his foot around his ankle in response.

His face is all crinkled, nose scrunched up. "There's other boys here? 'Cause I've only got eyes for you," He coos, and Aaron has to stop himself from swooning. He's not a teenage girl, _christ_. "Where are you from?"

"Emmerdale," Aaron murmurs, trying to keep his gaze on Robert. His eyes still find Finn though, who's staring at him with a red face. It feels like there's no escape.

Robert's face lights up, mouth quirking upwards as his fingers dance across the table closer to Aaron's. "Me too!" He breathes. "I'm just about to move back, actually." 

Aaron laughs at the absurdity of it all. He keeps thinking he's in a bad romcom. "Really?"

"No, but I'm going to now," The blonde man smirks, tugging Aaron's ankle with his foot, and then he grabs Aaron's wrist, turns his palm upwards, and gazes at it for a minute. "See, this is written in the stars, me and you. Meant to be." He looks up under his lashes, and Aaron can feel breath catch in his throat.

The bell signals the end of the three minutes, which is just as well really, because he doesn't know what to say, but then he remembers Finn. Panic claws inside him at having to spend an awkward three minutes in the boy's company, trying to let him down gently, and it must show because Robert stays exactly where he is, elbows on the table. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you," He replies, fluttering his eyelashes and hooking his other foot around Aaron's ankle. "It'd take a ten thousand strong army to move me from this table." And then he smiles, sweet and _gorgeous_. 

"You'll get told off," Aaron teases, pressing his heel against Robert's foot.

The older man just blinks. "I'm not afraid of breaking a few rules," He murmurs. "Especially for you."

They're interrupted by George, standing at the side of their table and looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. "Excuse me," He sighs, arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor. "The bell rang, you need to move." 

Robert doesn't even glance up, instead fits his palm against Aaron's and tangles their fingers like he's been doing it his whole life. To Aaron, it feels like he has. "No thank you," He says, giving Aaron's hand a squeeze.

" _Sir_ ," George hisses. People are staring now, Finn and Adam especially, but Aaron doesn't even notice them. He can't stop looking at Robert. "I'm going to have to insist you move." 

"I've already found my yes," Robert dismisses, looking up at the other man with a bored expression on his face. "I don't need to see anyone else." 

Aaron bites his tongue to hold back a laugh, especially at George's face which looks like the personification of thunder, so he just grins. "It's alright," He says. "I've found my yes too." 

"It doesn't _matter_ if you've found your yes," George huffs. He looks like he doesn't get paid enough to deal with this shit - which, to be fair, he probably doesn't. "You need to-"

"Let's just go," Robert suggests, cutting George off. He's back to staring at Aaron, looking at him like he's the only person in the room, in the entire _world_. "Let's run away." His tone sounds half-joking but he looks serious.

Aaron can't help but nod, couldn't imagine himself saying no to Robert ever. "Yeah, go on then," He agrees, and pushes his chair back, following Robert out of the room. He's at the door when Adam's voice calls him back, and he pauses.

"What about your lift, Aaron?" The traitor (or maybe not so much anymore. Aaron should probably be thanking him, actually) shouts, but his tone is light and his face is smug. 

"It's alright, I've got plans," He dismisses, and trails after Robert out of the community centre. "Drink?" The sun hits Robert from behind and encases him in a halo of light, making him golden. Golden skin, golden hair, golden smile.

Robert nods and starts walking, bumps his shoulder against Aaron's. "So if Peter Parker isn't your type, who is?" 

It punches an unexpected laugh out of Aaron, carefree and happy in a way he hasn't felt in a while. "His name's Finn," He says, rolling his eyes. "And I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?" 

"If you decide I'm not your type, can you at least wait until I'm gone until you start hitting on someone else?" Robert sighs. At Aaron's look he shrugs, grin back on his face. "What? Can't go round breaking a man's heart, can you?" And then Aaron stops walking, pushes Robert against the wall of the community centre by his shoulders.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," He promises, and kisses Robert. It's a clash of teeth for a minute, until the blonde brushes his tongue against Aaron's, nips at his bottom lip. 

He draws an arm around Aaron's shoulders as he pulls away and rests their foreheads together. "No," He murmurs, lips skimming Aaron's as he talks. "No, I don't think I do."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [aarobron](aarobron.tumblr.com) xo


End file.
